Goku
This article is about Goku in his base form. For Super Saiyan Goku click here. "I'm your worst nightmare, a Saiyan from Earth who's traveled all the way here to defeat you." -Goku to Frieza after an exceptionally damaging combo. (Fix the quote if it's wrong.) Goku is the main protagonist of the entire Dragon Ball franchise. From childhood, he has traveled across the world, seeking to become stronger, fighting fierce opponents on the way. One day, however, his brother, Raditz, arrives and informs him that he is one of the last living members of the Saiyan warrior race. After kidnapping his son, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo set off to rescue him. Raditz is defeated, but Goku is killed in the process. However, he is brought back to life a year later, as Raditz's comrades have landed on Earth to steal the Dragon Balls. Unfortunately, he is too late to save the likes of Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha, who had all been killed by the vicious Nappa. After Goku quickly incapacitated him, Vegeta disposed of him. A fierce battle followed, but Goku was just barely able to fight off the Saiyan prince, only due to the crucial help of Krillin, Gohan, and even Yajirobe. The battle left many dead, with no Dragon Balls to resurrect them. However, it is found out that Piccolo was not a demon, but an alien known as a Namekian. Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma set off in a spacecraft to find answers on how to bring back the Dragon Balls on Piccolo's home planet, Namek. To their horror, Vegeta was on the planet as well, along with a foe incomprehensibly stronger than even he, the mighty Lord Frieza. The brave Earthlings traveled undercover, looking for the Namekian Dragon Balls that were present on the planet. The Ginyu Force was called to dispose of Vegeta and the Earthlings, however, Goku arrived on the planet and took them out with ease... Except for the captain himself, who stole his body. After getting it back, Goku was still badly injured, and was placed in an old healing tank. Krillin and Gohan attempt to summon the dragon Porunga. However, Frieza finds them, and at the same time the elder Namek Guru dies, leaving the balls inert. However, the Earthlings managed to resurrect Piccolo and bring him to Namek. After a long struggle, Goku arrived once again and battled the tyrant Frieza with all his might. It proved not to be enough, and even after being blasted by the Super Spirit Bomb, Frieza was still alive and well. He proceeded to kill Krillin in front of Goku's eyes. Blinded by rage, something began to stir inside of him. The ground shook, lightning flashed in the sky, and the sound of the Saiyan's screams could be heard for miles. When the dust settled, Goku was standing there, his eyes a turquoise blue, and his hair a glittering gold. He had become a Super Saiyan. Goku arrived in his base form as part of DLC pack 3 on August 8th, 2018 along with Vegeta. Goku shows a much more flexible style of martial arts here, showing off the fantastic fight choreography of the original Dragon Ball and early parts of Dragon Ball Z. He is a powerhouse that has one of the most versatile move sets in the game. Many people play him for his Kaioken super attack, his Super Spirit Bomb, and a myriad of fantastic normals. He is a worthy anchor to most teams. Move Set * Strong Elbow (I don't think that's right, I'll get the actual name soon) * Back Throw * Kamehameha * Lend Me Your Energy! * Spirit Bomb * Kaioken * Kaioken x3 * Kaioken x20 * Kaioken Finisher * Kaioken Kamehameha * Super Spirit Bomb Trivia * In reference to the anime, if Goku finishes off an opponent with the Kaioken Finisher, he will hold them on there back in one hand, exactly as he did to Nappa when he broke his back. Category:Heroes Category:Z-Fighter Category:Son Family Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters